lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonsbreath
Joseph "Big Joe" Beaudry is an original fictional character who first appeared in New Mutants: Last Class. Character History Background Joe Beaudry was raised in a Metis settlement in northern Saskatchewan. His mother was only in her mid-teens when she had him, and happily accepted the help of Joe's aunts, uncles, and grandparents who volunteered to pitch in with the boy. This led to a childhood filled with love and support, which forged Joe into a kind, gentle, patient young man. The stigma against mutants did not run deeply in Joe's community, and so coming out to his family was the easy part - taking the blame for the fire which burned down his school and five neighbouring houses was a little more difficult. Such was the mixed blessing of his mutant abilities: while one hand his mutation provided him with tremendous strength and durability, his ability to breathe great gouts of flame proved difficult to control, to the point where a single sneeze, a cough, or even a particularly hard laugh could spark another fire. New Mutants: Last Class Fearful of the continued risk he posed to his community, Joe agreed to enlist with the X-Men. What he didn't understand was that the X-Men ran a proper school for mutants, a place where he could learn to master his abilities while simultaneously completing his highschool education. Expecting to find some sort of military college, Joe was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by friendly students around his age, such as Andrea Richmond, Nathan Jacobe, Alex Derasmo, and Kelly Marshall. Life at Xavier's came easily to Joe. Being a mutant, he found, wasn't terribly different from growing up Metis: by Joe's philosophy there would always be people out there who will misunderstand and fear the minority, and the best you can do is live a good life and let them see you for what you really are. Easy-going and agreeable, but with a great love of laughter, Joe fit in with just about everyone. He was given the codename "Dragonsbreath" and was the powerhouse on Match's "Paragons" squad, with teammates such as Indra and Grey. Joe performed well in all of his electives, and while his grades in his regular course work left something to be desired, his solid work ethic and humility in the face of criticism allowed him to improve steadily over his academic career. During his second year, he and Amira Dasari quietly confirmed pernicious rumours that they were romantically linked. Timeskip and the Last Stand Joe was among a small group of students who did not participate in the events of The Last Stand. Teleported two weeks into the future to the safety of Wakanda, Joe declined Anole's offer to help him build Unity, preferring to take his chances in hiding. He and Amira, still a couple, returned to North America together, and were not heard from again for nearly a decade. Powers and Abilities Big Joe is an Alpha-level mutant. Often considered by his peers to have "won the superpower lottery", Joe possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 50 tons, bulletproof skin, and tremendous stamina. It's even been suggested that his unusual size and stature are a direct result of his mutation. Formidable strength aside, Joe is best known for his ability to breathe out gouts of flame in excess of 2,000 degrees Celcius, with an effective range of up to thirty yards. Two special glands in the back of Joe's mouth secrete chemicals which, while inert on their own, combust exposively when mixed. It's Joe's tremendous strength and durability which allow him to not only survive but direct this energy outward. Once exhausted, these chemical reserves can be replenished in a matter of minutes. Joe has been formally trained in hand-to-hand combat, but tends to rely on his brute strength in combat more than technique. Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Xavier Institute Category:Alpha-level Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Americans